


17. Přestaň mi lhát

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, Idiots in Love, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: John se dozvídá nové, překvapivé informace, s kterými se musí nějak vypořádat...





	17. Přestaň mi lhát

Následující dva dny se Sherlock Johnovi vyhýbá tak pečlivě, že ho prakticky nepotkává. Tvrdí, že má plné ruce práce s případem, kde už se to začíná rýsovat, ale Johnovu pomoc odmítá. „Byli bychom příliš nápadní,“ ucedí lakonicky, když se náhodou potkají na chodbě, a zase spěchá pryč.

No tak jo. John má alespoň čas jejich podivnou situaci rozebírat ze všech stran a úhlů. Posunul se ovšem leda v tom, že o sobě už nepochybuje. Miluje Sherlocka. Chce Sherlocka. Chce s ním být se vším všudy, bez ohledu na okolí, bez ohledu na škatulky, v kterých se chtěl pohybovat, bez ohledu na komplikace. Patří k sobě. Teď už to ví.

Jenže co chce Sherlock, to mu není jasné ani trochu. Záleží mu na něm. To je jasné. A soudě podle Toho Polibkutm mu minimálně tehdy nebyl lhostejný ani po romantické stránce. Jenže teď… Teď už je asi všechno jinak. Proč včera sakra utekl? Naštval ho? Vyděsil? Tlačil moc na pilu? Nechce s ním už prostě definitivně mít nic společného? Ale co potom všechny ty pohledy a změny v chování, které od pádu nastaly, a jak to, že se líbal s nějakým jiným chlapem a… To přece nedává vůbec smysl. Převrací to v hlavě do zblbnutí, ale bezvýsledně. Sherlock je prostě záhada. Z které se asi brzy zblázní.

Zrovna, když se vrátí z oběda a slastně se natáhne na postel, aby si dal šlofíka s nejnovějším lékařským časopisem, zazvoní mu telefon. Mycroft. Jindy by to Johna otrávilo, ale teď má u něj Mycroft natolik velké plus, že hovor ochotně přijme.

Neděje se naštěstí nic zásadního, jde jen o to, že pan Britská Vláda nemůže Sherlocka sehnat _(povídejte mi o tom, že_ ), a tak zkouší, jestli by mu ho John nenahnal k telefonu.

„Sherlock tu není a netuším, zrovna je,“ odpoví John popravdě. „Ani nevím, kdy se vrátí. Ale nemusíš se bát, maká na tom. A má už prý nějaký slibný stopy, takže se nejspíš brzy ozve a můžete s tím vynašečem skoncovat,“ pokusí se Mycrofta aspoň trochu potěšit, když už jim zařídil tak pěknou dovolenou.

„Ale to bude nějaký omyl, doktore,“ ozve se na druhé straně po krátkém tichu. „Nevím, na čem Sherlock pracuje, ale pro mě to rozhodně není. Naopak, potřeboval bych, aby mi něco zařídil tady, v Londýně, ale on si postavil hlavu, že mermomocí musí právě teď zmizet někde na konci světa - ačkoliv jsem mu to rozmlouval, jak se jenom dalo. A situace tady začíná být poněkud krizová, takže kdybyste ho byl schopen dokopat co nejdříve domů, byl bych vám velmi povděčen,“ pokračuje Mycroft uhlazeným hlasem a dodává ještě něco, další detaily a zdvořilostní fráze, ale John už ho nevnímá, před očima černo.

Mycroft je sem neposlal.

Sherlock mu lhal.

Mycroft je sem neposlal!

Mycroft je sem neposlal!!!

Položí telefon a tupě zírá skrz černý displej. Co to má do prdele znamenat? Poslal je sem snad někdo jiný? Má Sherlock případ tak tajný, že o něm nemohl mluvit ani před ním a raději si vymyslel Mycrofta? Ale proč by to dělal, vždyť by stačilo říct, že klienta musí držet v anonymitě a bylo by to vyřešené, zato takhle bylo přece dost velké riziko, že to praskne… Co se to tu kurňa děje? Proč mu takhle blbě lže? Chce vysvětlení a hned!

Vyběhne ven z pokoje, prožene se jídelnou, kde Sherlock samozřejmě není, koukne do herny a běží k recepci, kde všechny tři recepční klábosí o jakési diskotéce, kde o víkendu byly. Anita na něj vesele zamává a popřeje mu hezký den, tak se na chvíli zastaví, přání jí oplatí, přihodí pár zdvořilostí a mezitím ty zbylé dvě poodejdou a švitoří dál, o jakýchsi mužích samozřejmě, který jak tancuje a jak moc pije, který by se líbil Bellén a kterého by měly dohodit Anitě a-

John rázem nastraží uši. _Dohodit Anitě._ Cože? Ta už se mezitím zase směje, ať jí laskavě přestanou dohazovat každého v zorném poli, že až bude chtít, tak si vybere sama, a jestli už mají vyplněné papíry pro ten japonský zájezd, který tu bude co nevidět, aby je šéfová zase nezjebala jako posledně a…

John chvíli jenom němě zírá - tak Anita je single! Ale nakonec proč ne, zasměje se s nádechem hysterie, dneska je všechno postavené na hlavu, tak proč ne i tohle! Třeba za chvíli zjistí, že on sám je ženatý s Andersenem a Mary je ve skutečnosti nájemný vrah s falešnou identitou a poslat je sem mohla koneckonců paní Hudsonová, která potřebovala vyklidit byt na marihuanové orgie. Jsme přece ve světě nekonečných možností!

Znovu se poněkud psychopatickým způsobem uchechtne, ještě chvíli bezvýsledně pobíhá po hotelu a nakonec odsprintuje na pláž, kde se vrhne do vln, které skoro dvě hodiny brázdí. Studená voda a fyzická námaha naštěstí zabírají docela dobře, trochu se zklidní a vrátí se mu jeho obvyklá rozvaha. Každopádně tohle tomu zmetkovi teda nedaruje. To si Sherlock vypije!

*

Na konfrontaci si ale musí počkat až do večera, kdy se detektiv konečně objeví v jejich společném v pokoji.

„Tak jak to šlo?“ začne John neškodně. „Posunul ses někam?“

„Dobře,“ šetří slovy Sherlock a začne se převlékat. „Jo.“

„A co na to Mycroft? Dal jsi mu vědět?“

„Ještě jsem s ním nemluvil,“ odpoví Sherlock suše a sundává si propocenou košili. „Byl jsi už na večeři?“

„Byl, nevěděl jsem, kdy přijdeš,“ snaží se John zachovat klid, ale cítí, jak se mu začíná vařit krev. „Ale neboj, samotou jsem nestrádal. Ty se mi sice už pár dní vyhýbáš, zato jsem si pěkně pokecal po telefonu,“ probodne Sherlocka pohledem. „S Mycroftem.“

Sherlock ztuhne uprostřed pohybu a z tváří mu vyprchá barva. Měří si Johna od hlavy k patě, jeho geniální mozek pracuje na maximum a snaží se odhadnout míru škod.

„Takže?“ nehodlá mu to John ani trochu ulehčit. „Nějaký vysvětlení?“

Ticho.

„O co tady sakra jde, Sherlocku?“ vyletí John vzápětí, „proč tady jsme?“

„No… já… já jsem… tu něco potřeboval… vyřešit,“ souká ze sebe Sherlock zaskočeně.

„A co jako?“

„No… chtěl jsem… ty vraždy. Začínají být zajímavé. A tak jsem si řekl…“

„Nekecej!“ zařve na něj John zuřivě, „přestaň mi kurvafix už konečně lhát! Mám tvýho lhaní už plný zuby, copak do prdele nechápeš, že tvoje lži nás do všech těch sraček v první řadě dostaly? A plácáme se v nich už přes tři roky a ty budeš nabalovat ještě další? Jakože nám to tak prospívá? Jestli se mě chceš zbavit, tak to řekni rovnou a já půjdu a ušetříme si tyhle manévry oba! Protože já sebou už manipulovat nenechám, nejsem žádná tvoje onuce! Myslel jsem si, že všechno tohle už je za náma, ale očividně není, ale ty to prostě musíš posrat zas o něco víc! |Jestli mi to okamžitě nevysvětlíš, tak já s tebou končím, Sherlocku, končím! Když ti nestojím ani za férový jednání, nestojím ti ani za-“

 „Měl jsi bolesti,“ přeruší ho Sherlock, tak tiše, že ho skoro přeslechne.

„Cože?“

„V Londýně. Pořád. Sotva jsi chodil. Zhoršily se ti noční můry, přestal jsi spát a začal jsi pomalu klouzat do deprese.“

John překvapeně zamrká.

„Copak jsem tomu měl jen nečinně přihlížet?“

Chvilka ticha.

„A normální pozvání bys nikdy nepřijal.“

Pod Johnem se s rachotem sesype zem.

_Sherlock. Sherlock ho… Sherlock!_

Ztěžka se sesune na postel.

„Jakože… tys… tys… to tys to… Ale to… já přece…“ blábolí.

„Jak to? Proč?“ vypotí ze sebe nakonec.

„Copak to není to, co přátelé dělají?“ zeptá se Sherlock a snaží se tvářit, že vlastně o nic nejde. Neúspěšně.

„Že si vzájemně jen tak vylepšují náladu dovolenou v Karibiku?“ vydechne zkoprněle John, když je zase schopný sestavit větu. „Ne. To ani ne.“

Zase na sebe chvíli beze slova zírají. John je stále v šoku, ale ani tak mu neunikne, že je Sherlockův pohled nezvykle měkký, nervózní, nejistý.

„Jenže… To ti nikdy nemůžu vrátit,“ přemýšlí podrážděně nahlas. „To musela bejt hrozná raketa a já mám teď víc dluhů než vejplaty a…“

„Neblbni, Johne,“ přeruší ho Sherlock. „Já nic vracet nechci. Peněz mám dost.“

„Ale já nestojím o žádnou charitu!“ naštve se John znovu, uražená hrdost pálí v hrudníku. „Copak nechápeš, že…“

„Jakápak charita! Nezapomeň, kolik mám případů z nejvyšších míst. Dobře platí. A ty mi s nimi pomáháš, tak máš nárok aspoň na něco. A navíc jsem vyhlazením Moriartyho sítě vytrhnul trn z paty hodně lidem. A někteří jsou velmi… vděční.“

„Ale i tak… Ty ses zbláznil, to přece…“

„A k čemu bych ty peníze využil? Měl bych nakupovat vily? A auta? Investiční fondy? Chodit ve zlatém ohozu od Armaniho s drahým čoklem na diamantovém vodítku? Umíš si mě představit?“

John se konečně usměje.

„Je mi líto, co jsem ti za poslední roky způsobil. Opravdu. Vyčítám si, že jsem to nechápal, vážně jsem netušil, jak moc ti ublížím. Podcenil jsem tě a realita mě… zaskočila. Ale to mě neomlouvá,“ dívá se na Johna provinilým pohledem.

„Každopádně jsem chtěl aspoň jednou udělat pro změnu něco… pozitivního. Ne jako odpustek, ne jako úplatek, ale… prostě ti aspoň jednou způsobit něco jiného než mizérii,“ vysvětluje rozpačitě a náhle neví, kam s očima.

Johna přelije nečekaná vlna něhy. _Jo, sociopat. Jasně. Jak proboha dokáže skloubit tolik arogantní sebejistoty s tak křehkým, neohrabaným a dojemným lidstvím? A copak ho za to jde nemilovat?_ Nejde. Minimálně jemu ne. Už celé roky ne. Jak to jenom mohl nevidět?

„Normálně se kámoši pozvou na pivo,“ odpoví v chabém pokusu situaci zlehčit. „A když je to jo vážný, tak i na utopence.“

Sherlock se usměje. V očích se mu pere spousta protichůdných emocí, očividně by rád ještě něco dodal, udělal, ale nemá ponětí, jak na to. A tak jenom rozpačitě přešlápne, bezmocně rozhodí rukama a bezradně na Johna kouká.

 _Jak jsem si mohl myslet, že mu na mě nezáleží? Jak jsem mohl být takovej debil?_ John pomalu vstane a ukrojí většinu vzdálenosti mezi nimi.

Zastaví se pár centimetrů před Sherlockem a upřeně se mu zadívá do očí. Sherlock ztěžka polkne.

„Anita není zadaná,“ prohlásí John vzápětí potichu a snaží se, aby se mu příliš netřásla kolena ani hlas. „Věděl jsi to?“

Sherlockovy zornice pohltí všechnu světlou barvu jeho očí, nadechne se, aby něco řekl, a na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslí. _Už žádné lži. Stačilo._

Po pár vteřinách prostě jenom sklopí oči a vyplašeně přikývne. _Věděl._

_Zkazil to právě všechno?_

John udělá i ten poslední krok, zajede Sherlockovi rukou do vlasů a jemně si jeho tvář přitáhne ke své. „Idiote,“ zašeptá. „Ty jeden pitomej, pošahanej, geniální magore, bláznivej idiote…“ S každým slovem znovu a znovu přitiskne své rty na jeho. „Já se z tebe vážně zblázním,“ dodá ještě, než se něžně nesmělé polibky slijí v jeden hluboký, intenzivní a řečová centra devastující.

A tentokrát ho Sherlock neodstrčí, neuteče, ale přitiskne se k němu tak těsně, jak to jenom jde, a ty jeho nádherné, plné a hebké rty Johnovi polibek oplácí, hladí ho a tisknou se k němu a brzy mezi ně vklouzne horký jazyk, který dráždí a zkoumá, což mu ten druhý ochotně oplácí, kolena se podlamují, ruce putují po tvářích a krku, zatínají se do vlasů a místnost se plní roztřesenými vzdechy a celé to je neuvěřitelně intimní a tak opojné, že celý okolní svět kamsi zmizí a neexistuje nic kromě jejich těl.

Když už to vypadá, že jim kolena definitivně vypoví službu, svalí se společně na postel - Sherlock je se sundanou košilí v textilní nevýhodě, které John okamžitě využije. Klekne si na něj a začne ho líbat na krku, sjede na svalnatá ramena a přejíždí po hrudi, načež zvědavě olízne jednu drobnou tmavou bradavku a Sherlock se pod ním vzepne a hlasitě zasténá. Zvuk se Johnovi zařízne do už tak těžce zkoušených slabin, ochutná ještě druhou, se stejně hlasitým výsledkem, a hladově se vrhá na další a další centimetry té voňavé hebké kůže, líbá ji a olizuje, laská celé břicho až k lemu kalhot a Sherlock se zmítá a vzdychá a sténá a třese se čím dál víc a John si jako v mlze uvědomuje, že by měl zvolnit, že Sherlock je očividně naprosto nezkušený, a nesmí ho vyděsit, ale už to mučení snáší celé měsíce a dál prostě nemůže a schopnost racionálního uvažování beztak shořela jako papír pod prvními doteky Sherlockových horkých rtů.

Je naprosto pohlcený Sherlockovým nádherným tělem, jeho ústy, očima, vůní, hebkostí jeho kůže i projevy jeho slasti - už před sebou nevidí geniálního detektiva, ani sociopata ani povýšeného chlapce z lepší společnosti, ani žádnou jinou z jeho masek a nálepek. Vidí jenom muže. Toužícího muže. Dokonale lidského, otevřeného, bez masek a přetvářky. Vidí Sherlocka. Svého Sherlocka.

 Přitiskne se k němu celým tělem, aby ho mohl znovu políbit, a Sherlock se mu v náručí začíná zmítat, přerývaně dýchá a tichounce naříká, prsty mu zatíná do zad a vlasů a i přes kalhoty je jasně znát, jak moc je tvrdý, ztrácí nad svým tělem kontrolu, boky mu o vlastní vůli vyráží proti Johnovým, což bez milosti masakruje poslední zbytky doktorovy příčetnosti. Odtrhne se od těch nádherných rtů, znovu sjede na ten dlouhý, dráždivě elegantní krk, chvíli jej olizuje a vzápětí se do něj prudce zakousne. Sherlock na zlomek vteřiny ztuhne do naprosté nehybnosti a vzápětí vydá syrový, neartikulovaný zvuk, boky mu nekontrolovatelně vyrazí dopředu a s hlasitým křikem vyvrcholí.

John ho vší silou přitiskne celým svým tělem k matraci a Sherlock křičí a zmítá se, víčka zaťatá a tvář staženou slastí v tom nejerotičtějším výrazu, jaký kdy John viděl. John na něj zírá, pohled vygumovaný vzrušením, a jakmile to jenom trochu jde, zaboří třesoucí se ruku do vlastních kalhot, které se neobtěžuje stahovat, sevře svoji nesnesitelně bolavou, naběhlou a cukající erekci do dlaně a bez jakékoliv snahy o rafinovanost ji začne zpracovávat. Pár vteřin je všechno, co potřebuje, několik prudkých pohybů, pohled upřený na přerývaně dýchajícího Sherlocka svíjejícího se slastí… a svět mu před očima exploduje.

Devastuje ho vlna za vlnou, zničující, drancující, matně si uvědomuje, že někdo křičí, asi on sám, ale jistě to neví, celé tělo se stahuje a zavřené oči oslepují bílé zášlehy slasti, které jsou tak silné, že hraničí s bolestí.

Trvá to celou věčnost, nebo možná jen pár vteřin nebo minut nebo tak něco, vůbec nemá ponětí a vlastně ho to ani vůbec nezajímá. Když pomalu přichází k sobě, leží zhroucený dílem na Sherlockovi a dílem vedle něj, hlavu úplně vygumovanou, tělo roztřesené a pohled nepřítomný.

Sherlock na tom není o nic lépe, driftuje v podivném bezčasí, ve vzduchoprázdnu a kolem je… Ticho. Poprvé v životě úplné ticho. Jeho fenomenální mozek poprvé v životě mlčí, zkratovaný, synapse odpálené jedna po druhé. Nebo možná všechny najednou. Žádné zběsilé víření myšlenek, žádné chrlení dedukcí, žádné miliony informací poletující sem a tam, hlučící, žadonící o pozornost, přeskupující se do rojů a kup podle měnících se klíčů. Kdepak. Ticho. Vnímá jen svůj dech a svoje tělo, zcela uvolněné, vláčné, plující nekonečnou prázdnotou. Nevnímá, že mu po tváři tečou slzy, nevnímá nic ze svého okolí, vnímá jen ten všeobjímající klid a mír, který mu nedokázalo dát ani to nejhlubší drogové delirium. A nejraději by se z něj už nikdy neprobudil.

Minuty plynou a mozek začíná neochotně startovat, pomalu naskočí jeden okruh, pak druhý a pak další a další, Sherlock namáhavě otevře oči a upře pohled přímo na Johnovu tvář, která se nad ním sklání.

John ho pozoruje už několik minut, naprosto fascinovaný a tak plný něhy a lásky, že se jí úplně dusí. Sherlock. Jeho Sherlock. Bez arogance, masek a přetvářky, v celé své křehkosti, převálcovaný silou vlastních emocí, otřesený do morku kostí jedním ze základních lidských zážitků.

Usměje se na něj a něžně ho pohladí po tváři, přičemž palcem setře několik posledních slz.

„Dobrý?“ zašeptá. Sherlockův prožitek byl natolik intenzivní, že se doopravdy bojí, jestli mu nějak neublížil.

Sherlock jenom přikývne, slastné bezčasí se rychle rozplývá a do očí se mu začíná vkrádat rozpačitost, nejistota, stud. Nemá ponětí, jak se zachovat, jestli pro takovou situaci existují nějaká pravidla, nejspíš ano, ale jaká? Co má říct? Jak se tvářit? Co má dělat? Měl by se sebrat a dělat, že se nic nestalo? Asi ano, ale…

V tu chvíli ho John pevně obejme a přitiskne k sobě. Hřeje. Voní. Už nemá tričko a kontakt holé kůže je tak příjemný, že Sherlock mimoděk zavře oči a blaženě vzdychne. John ho drží v pevném, bezpečném objetí, druhou rukou ho hladí po vlasech a je to příjemné a uklidňující a Sherlock cítí, jak se jeho panika rozplývá, až zbyde jenom nevysvětlitelně spokojený pocit.

„To bylo neuvěřitelný,“ zašeptá John po pár minutách s úsměvem v hlase. „Málem mi vybouchla hlava a ještě jsem napůl mimo...“ Sherlock se úlevně usměje _. John to má podobně. Uff._ Je uklidňující vědět, že se nakonec neprojevil jako totální zoufalec, ubožák, vyděšený panic, pro kterého lze mít jen výsměch nebo soucit… Už jen ta představa mu vhání krev do tváří.

A vzápětí mu dojde, že John moc dobře ví, v jak zranitelném rozpoložení teď je. A že se snaží jeho nejistotu a stud redukovat tím, že mu ukáže svůj vlastní. V hrudníku se mu cosi zatetelí. _Jeho John. Jeho statečný, laskavý, úžasný John. Jak by ho mohl nemilovat? Jak si kdy mohl vůbec myslet, že ho nemiluje?_

John se trochu odtáhne, aby mu viděl do očí. „Hlavně mi teď prosím tě neříkej, že to byla chyba, nebo pominutí smyslů nebo něco takovýho a že na to chceš zapomenout,“ řekne měkce, ale naléhavě. „Protože to už by mě asi vážně šlehlo,“ pokusí se situaci zlehčit, ale v očích má nervozitu.

Sherlock se jenom usměje. „Vypadám, že chci něco takového říct?“

„Nemám ponětí,“ odpoví John upřímně. „Vůbec netuším, co od tebe v tomhle ohledu můžu čekat, a trochu mě děsí, že to může být úplně cokoliv. Nedivil bych se už asi ničemu,“ chabě se usměje a znovu Sherlocka pohladí po vlasech.

Sherlock si Johna přitáhne blíž k sobě a políbí ho.

„Že to říkáš zrovna ty,“ usměje se. „Co tvoje věhlasná heterosexualita?“ zeptá se a tentokrát nedokáže potlačit strach v hlase on.

„Dostala dost na prdel,“ připustí John. „Poslední dobou. A dneska… to už asi… zabalila definitivně, myslím. I když nakonec asi jak se to vezme. Já… já vážně nejsem gay. V tom jsem si nikdy nevymýšlel. Nejsem na chlapy, žádný se mi nikdy nelíbil. S jednou jedinou výjimkou,“ zakření se rozpačitě.

Sherlock se usměje a přitáhne si ho k dalšímu polibku. „Rád budu tvojí výjimkou,“ zašeptá mu do rtů. „Jestli ty budeš mojí.“

Johnova ústa se roztáhnou do širokého úsměvu, který prozáří oči i celou tvář. „Myslím, že s tím bych dokázal žít,“ hlesne a s bušícím srdcem pozoruje, jak se v tu chvíli rozzáří i Sherlock. Pár vteřin se na sebe dívají, oba se kření jako idioti, zaplavení nevěřícným štěstím, a pak už se znovu líbají, objímají, smějí a hladí a žádná další slova je ani trochu nezajímají.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co vy na to? Na všechny dojmy už se moc těším! :o)


End file.
